La figlia di Reborn
by Gina-chuu
Summary: En medio de tus preciadas vacaciones en Inglaterra, te llega una carta de tu querido padre ordenandote que vayas a Namimori, pues al parecer el décimo corre peligro, y el tiene la menor intención de hacer algo. ¿Quién diría que en ese caso tan peculiar, conocerias al amor de tu vida? ¿Quién es tu famoso padre? Antes Il cuoro guardiano de la nube Varia Re-make Lectprax personaje


**¡Hola!~ debo ser sincera, la historia no me gusto como quedo, así que decidí volver a hacerla con una trama totalmente diferente a la que tenía planeada.**

**Historia anteriormente nombrada ¨Il cuoro guardiano de la nube Varia¨ Re-make**

**(dudo que alguien no lo sepa pero bueno)**

**T/N tu nombre**

**C/C color de cabello**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es obra del gran Akira Amano-sama**

Cerraste el maletero y subiste al avión, habías llegado hace aproximadamente una hora a Namimori.

Tu nombre era (T/N) tu cabello era de color (C/C) y te llegaba hasta la media espalda, a pesar de se liso, tu extraño cabello en la parte frontal tenía rizo que enmarcaban tu cara, oh cierto pero tu cabello rizado y a la ves lacío no era solamente extraño por esa razón, si no que también tenías unas extrañas patillas rizadas, tu barbilla y rostro eran finos tu nariz era pequeña y te daba un aspecto infantil.

Tu personalidad era algo mistica según varias personas, pero en realidad eras una joven alegre, con un muy por extraño que suene, papá consentidor.

Habías estado en un viaje al rededor del mundo, buscando a tu madre, y protestarle por haberlos dejado a tu padre y a ti. Esto obviamente no lo sabía el, el único que estaba enterado de tus planes era Timoteo, a quien considerabas un abuelo, le habías pedido el permiso y la financiación, y con unos leves pucheros, lo habías sometido a tu voluntas, esa misma tarde habías salido de la mansión Vongola en un jet privado de Vongola, que te llevaría a los distintos lugares donde podría estar tu madre.

Sin embargo te diste cuenta de que no sería más que una perdida de tiempo, que jamás se arrepentiria de haberlos dejado, porque al parecer era la esposa de un senador en Rusia, tenía el dinero que quería (que si tu padre hubiese querido, le hubiese dado) y una familia, esa fue otra de las razones por la que desististe con tu busqueda, sabías que si tu padre hubiese querido la hubiese mantenido a su lado, pero al parecer el no la había considerado digna.

Después de eso, y comunicandoselo a Nono decidiste tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones que se habían extendido por tres meses. Y te llego una carta.

_Para: (T/N) Nimero_

_Asunto: ¿Dondé mierda te metiste? olvidalo ya te encontre_

_¨Querida¨ (T/N) _

_Me di cuenta muy tarde al parecer de que habías salido en busca de esa mujer, sin embargo no me preocupa_

_estoy más que seguro que ya sabes porque la deje ir. Bueno ese tema me tiene sin cuidado, tienes que dejar _

_tus vacaciones y venir a Namimori, necesito que me ayudes con ciertas cosas._

_Atte: Tu sexy e irresistible padre, Reborn._

¡Así es! tu tierno y amoroso papi era el mejor asesino del mundo y el asesino de mayor confianza de Nono, aquel sádico que había sido asignado para entrenar al décimo Vongola, pobre alma, muchos no creerían que fueran familia por sus actitudes tan contrarias, pero así era, parte de eso, eran aquellos ojos onix de los que eras poseedora y aquella extrañas e inusuales patillas, además la prueba de sangre había salido positivo.

Aventaste una piedra a una esquina del vehículo que tenía una camára, bien podrían no parecerse pero definitivamente eran iguales. En una de sus llamadas telefónicas te dijo que cuando llegarás te dirijieras al parque Namimori, pero te preguntabas porque demonios en ese parque, ¿Acaso te haría dormir en una casa montada en un arbol?

Le pagaste al taxista cuando te anuncio que ya habían llegado y te ayudo a bajar tu maleta.

Algo llamo tu atención, era un grupo de adolescentes que se atacaban con dinamita y granadas, bueno en realidad solo eran Gokudera Hayato a quien conocía mejor como Smoking Bomb y Lambo Bovino, el integrante de una familia a quien tu padre consideraba inferior. Con solo eso supiste que el ya estaba en el parque, pues en una de sus cartas antes de que emprendieras el viaje, te había comentado quienes eran los guardianes del décimo e incluso te había mandado una foto de cada uno.

-Hie!~ Por favor, Gokudera-kun Lambo no peleen

Un castaño se encontraba deteniendo la pelea, abriste tus ojos con sorpresa, ¿el era...

-¡Hey tu! ¡estúpida mujer! ¿¡Que nos miras?!.- exclamo el peliplate

-Parece que llegaste temprano.- dijo un hombre con fedora sentado en una banca del parque

-¿La conoce Reborn-san?

-Estoy aquí, papa.- dijiste

Silencio...

-¡¿PAPA?!

**Espero les haya gustado y tal vez sea un poco apresurado, pero creo que deberiamos empezar a ver quien será su Romeo ¿no? dejen sus propuestas y luego veremos, sayonara~**


End file.
